


Why so blue?

by Moonbiscutz



Series: Steven Universe inspired [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta adopts Lapis Lazuli, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, M/M, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbiscutz/pseuds/Moonbiscutz
Summary: I wanted to make fluff.Thats it :)
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Lapis Lazuli, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Shinsou Hitoshi, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, Lapis Lazuli & Shinsou Hitoshi
Series: Steven Universe inspired [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200878
Kudos: 4





	1. Bob.

Hizashi wanted a child. Shouta _knew this_. So why he surprised when he came home to find Hizashi with a _baby_ _._ "Hizashi..." Shouta said."Heeeeey Shouta...How was your patol?" "What did you do?" Shouta said already tired. "Well you know how my agency does those things where we like go to an orphanage and read or something?Well we got there early and I was looking around and I saw this girl and well...." "Telling by your face you adopted her." " _Noooo_ I just started fostering her!"

**_____________________________________________________**

turns out shouta is bad at names (who knew)

"Bob."

"Wha-"

"her name should be Bob."

"Fine but i'm calling her Lazuli"

**__________________________________________________________**

****


	2. Hito-chan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its dad's turn to bring home a child.

Bob aka,Lazuli,Laz,or whatever was on the floor in her room making water color.It was a still life of an action figure of pops.

She liked making art.It was really easy when you can control water.It made it easier that she was _made_ out of water.

She remembers when dad told her the story of how they found out..

 **_________________________________________________**

It was a normal day,Hizashi was talking about _something_ at Shouta (yes at he was asleep) and Shouta was holding Lazuli in his sleeping bag

except...

"I-I think Laz melted."

Shouta said trying to be calm

Shouta pulled out a blob with the teardrop shaped gem that was _usually_ on the blue tinted baby.After rushing to the hospital,they found out that their child,had a mutation quirk that made her basically a liquid.She would still grow like every other human child,she could thank her gem for that.She just needed to drink a lot of liquids .

**______________________________________________________**

Laz was 4 now and she was done with her picture.She was about to show pops when...

She saw dad home early with a kid that kinda looked like a troll.

"Who's that dad?"

"This is Hitoshi.He'll be staying with us for awhile." Dad said setting this "Hitoshi" down.

"Hi" Laz said trying not to touch his hair.

"..."

"Can he not talk?" Laz asked her dad."He doesn't like to.We'll have to teach you more sign.." Dad said."here you can have this." ' _this_ ' was Laz's notebook. She didn't use it much,so she gave it to him.

That's how Laz met Hito-chan.


	3. sanic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spikey haired explosive.

Laz finally got hito-chan to talk to her.

She also got Hito in on some of her pranks!

It was nice to have another kid around.

Emphasis on the word _kid_ not _kids_

**_______________________________**

"We're doing what now?" 

"Going to school.Don't worry.You'll be with Tensei's brother,you remember him right?" Dad said

"you mean Tenya?The uptight one?" Hito-chan asked

"Yeah!" Pops said.

"I have no problem with this." Laz said to her dad.

""Well not only can me and Hizashi get you out of our haie for a few hours-" specifically calling out Laz for trying to braid his hair at dinner."But we also would have had to anyways,Because me and Hizashi are getting jobs at U.A."

**_______________________________________**

Laz and Hitoshi finally got their uniforms on and headed to Somei with their dad.

"Hello Lazuli and Hitoshi!How are you?" Tenya said swinging his arms up and down like a robot.

"sup Tenya." said laz "Hey Tenya." said Hitoshi

"Bye ya hell spawns." 

"Bye Dad!" Laz and Hitoshi said in unison.


End file.
